


Good Boys

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cockwarming, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom Bucky Barnes, Impact Play, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: “Steve was very good, while you were misbehaving,” Bucky says, keeping his voice low and slow like dripping honey. “He saw what you were doing, and he didn’t tell on you. Isn’t that nice of him?”Special thanks to dapperanachronism for the beta!Thanks to Kandisheek, Firelightmystic and Athletiger for having a conversation in the POTS server that got my creative juices flowing.This fic is a fill for my STB Bingo square B2. The prompt was "BDSM".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 334
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Good Boys

Bucky sprawls across the oversized wingback chair in their playroom, one leg swung up to drape over the arm. His jeans are open, his cock hard and out, but he isn’t touching it just yet. He’d tossed his shirt onto the floor beside him, and for now he’s just enjoying the show. 

Tony and Steve kneel on the floor in front of him, not close enough to touch him or each other. He’d dressed Steve in soft white, and Tony in deep red. Matching lace panties and stockings attached with garters – the creamy white blazes stark against the flushed pink of Steve’s heated skin, and the deep wine colour Tony wears seems to set off the golden flecks in his dark eyes, really setting off the glow of his olive-toned skin. They are beautiful together, his little angel and his naughty little devil. 

Steve’s wrists are bound together in front of him, and he has both hands wrapped around his cock, the lace waistband of his panties pulled down under his sac. He’s not moving, just as he’d been instructed. 

Tony, on the other hand, has his wrists tied behind him, where he’s supposed to be holding the large, curved dildo still inside himself. His panties are hiked to the side of one cheek to allow the black dildo to breach his hole. 

As usual, Tony is pushing the boundaries. His hips aren’t moving, but Bucky can see the way his ass and thighs tense as he clenches and releases on the thick silicone cock. He can’t get friction, but he can still get sensation and pressure against his prostate. Bucky watches silently for a long while, tracking a bead of sweat from Tony’s hairline, down his face and his neck, pooling in the pit of his clavicle. 

He can see Tony misbehaving, and he knows Steve can tell what the man is doing. But Steve is silent, eyes forward, still as a statue as he holds his cock. 

Bucky grins, a feral, vicious arousal flaring in his belly. 

“I can see you fucking yourself, Doll,” Bucky murmurs, and Tony’s eyes snap up, guilty and wide. “What did I tell you?” 

Tony flicks his eyes to Steve, who makes a whimpering noise in the back of his throat. 

Sometimes, Bucky punishes Steve for Tony’s bad behaviour. Steve loves it, the sharp pain and humiliation of being spanked for something Tony’s done. But Steve loves watching Tony take punishment even more, watching the way Tony squirms and cries out and gasps with every blow. 

And Steve had been _such_ a good boy. He hadn’t moved his hands at all, hadn’t squeezed or clenched or anything. He’d just held his cock, warm and solid in his big hands, waiting for Bucky to decide what he should do next. 

“Steve, hands over your head,” Bucky instructs, steel in his voice. Steve makes a tiny noise, barely a gasp, but does exactly as he’s told. He lets go of his cock and brings his bound wrists up to rest them over his head, elbows bent. Bucky stands up and moves over to Steve, and Tony’s eyes light up -- clearly he thinks Steve will be on the receiving end of his punishment, and there is something intensely beautiful about watching Steve’s skin turn red and flushed as he mewls in pleasure-pain. Bucky shucks his jeans as he goes, so he’s naked by the time he’s within touching distance of Steve. 

Bucky reaches up with both hands and unwinds the suspension chain from its bar until he has enough slack to hook into the knot at Steve’s wrists. He steps back a little to survey the scene when Steve’s hands are stretched up over his head. It makes his lats bulge out in gorgeous relief, makes his biceps bulge and his abs stretch long. 

Tony eyes Steve’s body, and Bucky watches him swallow hard. 

“Tony,” Bucky says, turning to watch him. “Pull that out of your ass.” 

Tony’s head swings to stare at Bucky, and a small noise of protest comes out of his slack lips. “I –” 

“Do as you’re told,” Bucky says, chiding. Tony takes a deep breath in, then nods slightly and pulls the dildo out. He drops it to the floor behind him, between his calves, and waits for Bucky’s next order. 

“I told you not to move, didn’t I?” Bucky says, stepping forward and dropping down to one knee in front of Tony. He cups Tony’s jaw in his metal hand, watching Tony’s eyes glaze over at the sensation of cool plates brushing against his throat. 

“Yes, Bucky,” Tony says, voice barely more than a whisper. 

Bucky leans forward, presses a gentle, barely-there kiss against Tony’s cheekbone, then leans forward a little more until his lips are just brushing the shell of Tony’s ear. “What’s your safeword, Tony?” he breathes, low and soft and gentle. 

“Particle,” Tony breathes back, not moving. 

“Do you know what’s coming?” 

“Yes,” Tony says. 

“Do you need to use your safeword?” 

“ _No_ ,” Tony says, shaking his head minutely. 

“I’m going to punish you.” Bucky keeps his palm pressed against Tony’s jawbone as they whisper to one another, both to ground his boy and as a threat. 

Tony doesn’t respond at first. He seems to take a moment to think about it, which Bucky appreciates. He never wants Tony or Steve to agree to something in a scene they haven’t thought about or considered. It had been hard enough to get back to a place where he could be dominant, after Hydra. That Steve had still been willing to sub for him, and that Tony had been eager as well, had been more than Bucky could have asked. 

It hadn’t been a question, but Tony knows that Bucky needs an answer before anything else happens. 

“Okay,” Tony says, and Bucky rewards him by nipping Tony’s earlobe between his teeth, then tonguing up the curve of Tony’s ear. 

Tony shivers at the sensation, but he doesn’t move, otherwise. 

Bucky steps back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Steve was very good, while you were misbehaving,” Bucky says, keeping his voice low and slow like dripping honey. “He saw what you were doing, and he didn’t tell on you. Isn’t that nice of him?” 

Tony nods, head bobbing fast and hard. 

“Think Stevie deserves a reward for that, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Bucky,” Tony agrees instantly. 

“What do you think, Stevie?” Bucky says, turning to zero in on Steve. He looks positively blissed out, hands stretched up and immobilized above his head while he kneels. It amazes Bucky, sometimes, how Steve is at least twice the size he’d been before, but that look of helpless arousal on his face when he dips into subspace hasn’t changed a lick. 

“Think you deserve a reward?” Bucky asks him, watching as Steve’s eyes – delayed, but still aware – flick up to his own. 

“Whatever you want, Buck,” Steve says. His voice is slow, too, but Bucky’s pretty sure it’s not on purpose. He’s just that far under. 

“I think Tony wants to give you a reward for not tellin’ on him,” Bucky says to them both. “Tony, why don’t you keep his cock nice and warm while I give you your punishment?” 

Tony moans, but doesn’t hesitate as he knee-walks the few feet between them to move in front of Steve. He curls his spine and ducks his head, taking Steve’s hard cock between his lips and starting to suck. 

Steve gives a strangled moan, and his hands clench, but he doesn’t move his hips. His Stevie is just _so_ good. 

“Don’t suck,” Bucky snaps, and Tony freezes while Steve moans again, this time a bit of a whine. 

“Told you to keep it warm. Don’t suck, Stevie doesn’t get to come yet. Just want you to keep it warm while I spank you.” 

Tony groans, then slides forward a little until he has as much of Steve’s cock in his mouth as he can get without choking on it. Then, with what looks like an effort of will, he stills, holding the weight of Steve’s cock on his tongue. 

Steve’s cock is thick and hard and long, and Tony can’t even get half of it in his mouth before it hits the back of his throat. He’d been told not to suck, and he’s inferred not to swallow, though, so Tony just stays there and breathes. 

Bucky moves around him, surveying the scene in front of him. Tony’s panties had shifted when he moved, and the part that had been pushed to the side to accommodate the dildo is now caught in the space between his cheeks, bunched lightly. Bucky’s smile, which only Steve can see, is cruel. He might as well start there. 

Bucky drops to his knees behind and beside Tony, winds up with his flesh hand, and delivers a hard, loud smack to Tony’s bare ass cheek. Tony grunts and jerks forward, then jerks back just as fast, making a gagging sound in his throat where Steve’s cock had choked him. Steve moans at the feeling, fingers wrapping around the chain holding his wrists up, but he doesn’t move and Tony doesn’t pull off his cock. 

“Good boys,” Bucky purrs, then winds up and spanks Tony again, watching red handprints bloom and flush and rise as he rains down blow after blow. 

Every time Tony jerks forward, he chokes a little on Steve’s cock, and Steve makes a little whimpering sound of pleasure and desperation. 

Bucky spanks him a few more times, hitting his ass and his thigh until the whole area is bright red. The chain holding Steve’s hands up is creaking as Steve shifts minutely, hands wrapped around the chains as he desperately tries to hold himself still. 

“Good boys,” Bucky breathes, running his hot, stinging hand up the length of Tony’s spine. He’s slick with sweat, skin trembling with the effort of staying upright enough to keep Steve’s cock in his mouth. He cards his fingers through Tony’s hair, then balls his hand into a fist, gripping Tony’s hair and pulling his head away from Steve’s cock. Both his subs let out little whimpers at the loss. 

“You’ve been very good,” Bucky says, leaning close to murmur into Tony’s ear. “Why can’t you be that good when we start playing?” 

“Because then you won’t punish me,” Tony admits, shivering a little. 

“Brat,” Bucky says affectionately. 

“Your brat,” Tony agrees. 

“What do you think, Steve? Did he keep your dick nice and warm?” 

“Yeah,” Steve breathes, then shakes his head a little as though reminding himself of the proper response. “Yes, Bucky.” 

“Good boy,” Bucky praises the self-correction, watching the flush of pleasure high on Steve’s cheeks. 

Bucky gets to his feet, then steps over Tony’s calves to kneel on the other side of him. 

“Since you were so good,” Bucky says, pulling Tony’s head back by the hair, “I think you might deserve a reward.” 

Steve and Tony both whimper, and Bucky pushes Tony’s head forward toward Steve’s dick again. “Suck him properly this time,” Bucky says, and Tony lurches forward to do just that. His head bobs down and he makes a gagging sound in his throat as he takes Steve all the way down, and Steve cries out with pleasure and shock at the feeling. Tony buries his nose in Steve’s pubic hair, bobbing up and down for a few seconds before Bucky grabs him by the hair and stills him again. “But while you’re doing that, I’m going to spank you with the other hand,” he says. 

Tony cries out at the first blow from Bucky’s metal hand, jerking forward and choking himself on Steve’s cock. Steve moans and thrusts his hips forward minutely, then trembles and holds himself still. Tony does no such thing, as bright red welts from Bucky’s spanking lift on his thigh and ass. Bucky pauses to yank Tony’s panties halfway down his thighs, baring him before letting down blow after blow. Tony won’t be sitting much tomorrow, but right now Bucky doesn’t give a fuck, because he’s whimpering with each slap, moaning and sucking and drooling on Steve’s cock. A few tears escape Tony’s eyes, running down his cheeks and settling into his goatee, and Bucky is struck by how beautiful he is, how beautiful they _both_ are when they hand themselves over to him this way, trusting and sure and _his_. 

And suddenly, he needs to feel as connected to them as possible. He delivers two more blows to Tony’s ass, unable to stop himself from leaving a couple more red handprints, then shifts and moves himself between Tony’s calves, using his knees to push Tony’s legs further apart. 

Tony groans, and Steve moans, and Bucky reaches up to grab hold of Steve’s wrists while he uses his other hand to pry one of Tony’s ass cheeks to the side, revealing his hole, still slick and open from his work with the dildo. He pushes in hard and fast, and after only a second to let them both get used to the feeling, he starts thrusting with purpose, pushing his cock in deep and hard, angling as best he can to make sure he pushes across Tony’s prostate. 

Tony yelps, but he doesn’t stop sucking Steve, bobbing faster as he tries to keep his balance. Bucky takes pity on him and reaches around to hold onto his chest, bracing Tony so he can stay upright enough while Bucky fucks him. 

“Fuck his mouth,” Bucky grunts at Steve, and Steve doesn’t hesitate, pushing his hips forward and thrusting his cock into Tony’s mouth and throat. Tony’s body relaxes, suddenly, grateful at being used like this as Steve fucks his mouth and Bucky fucks his ass. 

None of them last long – Bucky had been watching his boys for long enough that his cock had been rock hard and needy, and clearly Steve and Tony had been on the edge for long enough. Tony comes first, his cries interrupted by gagging and choking noises as Steve fucks his throat. Bucky follows soon after, unable to resist the perfect rhythmic clenching of Tony’s slick hole. When Tony is a whimpering mess of oversensitivity, his mouth slackens and Steve pumps harder, once, twice, and then he pulls out and comes, spurting across Tony’s cheek and throat as he cries out. 

Still trembling from the pleasure of his orgasm, Bucky unlatches the hook from Steve’s cuffs, and the three of them melt into a heap of heavy breathing on the floor, taking a few minutes to come down. 

Finally, Bucky eases himself out of Tony’s ass, shushing him gently at the protesting moan. He quickly unbuckles Tony’s restraints, then Steve’s. He helps Tony up, shuffling him to the bed and helping him lay down. He gives both Tony’s shoulders a few gentle squeezes, wipes come from his face and neck with a damp cloth, then goes back for Steve and helps him to the bed as well. 

There’s water and fruit and chocolate on the night table, and Bucky will get to all that soon enough. Right now, though, he just wants to get close to his boys, wants to press his nose against their hot skin and feel their pulses fluttering in their throats as their blood starts to cool. 

“So good, both of you,” he murmurs. 

Tony doesn’t say a word, just wraps his arms around Bucky, clinging like a koala. Steve, always faster to come up from subspace, grins and leans forward to brush his lips against Bucky’s. 

“Is that what you call good?” he asks cheekily. “The bar is low, Barnes.” 

“Well, if he did what I told him all the time I wouldn’t have an excuse to spank either of you,” Bucky says. “And that ain’t fun for anyone, Rogers.” 

“Good point,” Steve says, snuggling up against Tony’s back and pressing his nose into the nape of his neck. “I’ll take that under advisement.” 

Bucky snorts, running a hand down Steve’s flank, then dragging it up Tony’s thigh to his ass. He knows his own come is likely trickling out of Tony, but that just gives him a thrill of possession and Tony’s never complained before. 

“Both of you shut up,” Tony murmurs against Bucky’s chest. “I’m spent and need to sleep now.” 

“Yes, dear,” Steve says, barely restrained laughter in his voice. 

Bucky presses a kiss to the top of Tony’s head, over his sweaty hair, but doesn’t say a word. He’ll let them rest for a few minutes, then drag Tony out of bed so the three of them can have a shower and a snack. He’ll think up a fitting punishment for Tony’s impertinence in the morning. 


End file.
